Bella's non-blood twin
by CowGirlLoopyLou
Summary: Piper and Leo have a daughter named Isobella Halliwell, and she's best friends with Bella Swan, and she move in with Bella, what happens when she gets there and catches the eye of a honey blonde major? What does Alice have to say? M for smut in later chapters. I know its not a very got summary
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i'm not the best at this kind of thing but i am willing to give it a go, mainly because i actually do like to write story's, this story is a Jasper and Bella fanfic, hope you like it!

Bella's POV

I'm in my room packing my stuff getting ready to leave the manor, im going to miss it here, i've lived with my mum Piper, and aunt's Phoebe and Paige ever since my dad left and the was found dead when i was only 3 so I don't remember much about him, anyway i'm leaving to live with my friend Bella S, we're best friends and i've known her all my life, when we first met it was a little confusing tho, but she has brown hair and eyes and I had brown hair a green eyes, I say had because I have dyed it black and have pink and aqua streaks all the way through my hair, i'm moving to Forks under the demand of my mother,  
she says its safe there and I don't have much of a choice.

After i've packed my bags i put them all in the car, say goodbye to everyone and tell them to take care and get in and drive to the airport, the sun blazes and the heat is baking me alive, so im glad i wore my white denim shorts, black tank top and white converse(This is what she's . and ba/b0a840ca-0e77-4cc1-828f-f6cbb4040b75_ ) all though I may be a little cold when i get to Forks but oh well, I walk over to the desk and check in and pull out my Ipod and listen to my music while i'm waiting to leave. After two hours the plane arrives and I get up and go to the terminal and walk to the plane, I turn around and take one last look, goodbye San Fransisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I swear I must have fallen asleep on the plane because when I awoke the air hostess was telling me we had arrived in Forks, I slowly got up and drowsily made my way off the plane still half asleep, as I made my way into the airport I collected my baggage and then walked around to look around for Bella and Jodie, when i finally spotted them they were stood with a guy with brown hair and Bell's was all cuddle up close to him wearing a dress and black converse, while he wore brown pants and top ( img. /web/screenshot/a/3/31d12216e4fe7b1c59c161a14fe3f ) and Jodie stood beside them wearing a red dress and white heels ( images/we ) I smiled when I looked at her, she looked so pretty "Jooddiieee!"  
I called in a sing song voice, her head snapped towards me and a huge smile appeared on her face and she ran towards me, I caught hold of her and span her around, when I put her down we walked over to Bell's and the mystery guy, "Hey Bell's, who's he?" I looked him up and down appreciatively and smirked "Hey Bella, this in my boyfriend Edward" she smiles and he says "Hello young lady, my name is Edward Cullen and its a pleasure to meet you" he smiles. I laughed "Hello, nice to meet 'ya" I say my southern twang coming out. We all walk to the car and get in while me and Jodie still hug each other, when suddenly Demi Lovato - heart attack comes onto the radio and I sing along at the top of my voice.

Puttin my defences up

Cause I don t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I d have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you,

I m never good enough

When I don t care I can play em like a Ken doll

Won t wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yea you, make me so nervous

That I just can t hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

# Won t let it show, so I m

Puttin my defences up

Cause I don t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think

I d have a heart attack (x3)  
Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around,I get paralyzed

And everytime I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It s just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

That I just can t hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won t let it show, so I m Puttin my defences up

Cause I don t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I d have a heart attack (x3)  
The feelings got lost in my lungs

They re burning, I d rather be numb

And there s no one else to blame

So scared I take off and I run

I m flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won t let it show, so I m

Puttin my defences up

Cause I don t wanna fall in love

If I ever did that I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I think I'd have a heart attack (x2)

I think I'd have a heart attack

When the song finish's Bell and Jodie smile and clap and I take a mock bow "why thank you, thank you" I giggle notice Edward looking at me in the rear view mirror, and i say "Can I help you Edward?" and he looks a little embarrassed "No it's nothing, just Bella didn't tell me you were a singer" he laughs a little, and I smile laughing "It's all good, I sing, and produce my own songs and all that stuff, but i'm not very famous so yeah, anyways where are we going? I thought we were going to Charlie's?" I look around the forest relaxing and thinking it feels good to be home,  
this time its Jodie that speaks up "Edwards family are having a bit of an emergency, we'll wait in the car while he goes and finds out what's wrong and then we can go to Charlie's or me and you could get out and walk home, its not so fair and i got some flats with me incase you wanted to do that anyway" she smile and the car stops "yeah lets walk, i don't intrude on Edward's family, bye you guys" we got out of the car and started walking home and then hen suddenly a red mustang pull's up behind us "Jodie?! Want a lift to Charlie's?" yelled the guy inside smiling at her with love in his eyes, she looked over and blushed slightly smiling "Sure that would be great, thanks Jake" and suddenly we we're in another guys car, i smiled and looked at Jodie "So who is this Jodie?" She looked back at me as the forest sped past us "This is Jake, he's from the one of tribes down in La Push" he look over at me and smiled lazily "Hello, i'm guessing you're Izzy from the way Jodie's so excited" I laughed "yeah I am" I think i'm gonna like being here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

When we arrive at Charlie's I grab my bags out of Jake's boot and Jake and Jodie walk up to the house and unlock the door, I look around me and smile, everything looks the same, woods surrounding the house, house that is light PURPLE! then I notice that the cruiser isn't there "Jodie? Where's Charlie? Thought he was going to be home for when I arrived" I walk over to her feeling a little disappointed that he isn't home, "Sorry Izzy, it was an emergency, looks like there have been some bear attacks over in Port Angeles" She smiles softly at me, and I can't help but smile back at her, she's adorable, "it's okay I guess, it's his job after all" I hop up the stairs to my room and Jodie follows me, "Jodie, go out and hang with Jake, i'll be fine, if anyone knocks i'll stay silent and out of sight for today" she smiles excitedly at me "Are you sure?" I turn around looking at her "Yeah of corse, you don't both always have to be around, we're all big girls now, we don't have to hold hands to do stuff anymore" we both giggled "Thanks Izzy, Love you" she hugs me and I hug her back and then she leaves. I look around, oh god, I have alot of work to do, this room looks like it belongs to a 12 year old, pink everywhere, I put my bags down and change into a pair of blue joggers and a sports bra with a light blue tank over the top, grab my iPod and go out for my daily jog.

2 hours later...

I fall and hit the mud outside the house hard making a loud splash, thirty minutes into jogging it started raining but I carried on, its so much fun to jog in the rain, and I enjoy it so much I carried on and now i'm soaked to the bone, and freezing. I smile up at the gray sky and laugh, roll over and get up covered in mud and go inside, and lock the door and drop my clothes onto the floor so i'm left in my underwear and jog upstairs to Bell's bedroom to grab a towel, I walk in and she's led face down on her covers "Hey Bell, how's you?" she turned over and smiled at me "Sure i'm great, guessing you want a towel?" I look at her and laugh "You read my mind, thanks Bell, talk to you later, school tomorrow right?" I say as I walk towards the bathroom, "yeah i'll get Edward to give you a lift with us untill you're car arrives" I smile "Thanks" then I leave the room and go for a shower to wash off all the mud and wash my hair in my apple shampoo and conditioner.

Jodie's Point Of View.

I walk into the house with Jake and go into the living room, "Jodes i'll be back in a minute, gotta use the bathroom" I smiles at him sweetly "Okay Jake, i'll make the snacks and we can watch a film when you get back" he smiles his cheeky grin back at me and heads up to the bathroom. I walk into the kitchen and start preparing the snacks when suddenly I hear a scream from upstairs, I turn and run up the stairs to see Jake sat on the floor outside the bathroom with his eyes closed tightly and Izzy standing in the bathroom door way with nothing but a towel wrapped around her. I looked from her to Jake multiple time and the a giggled bubbled up from my chest and i couldn't hold it in and erupted into a fit of giggle's soon followed by my older sister.

Bella/Izzy's POV.

I glared at Jodie and Bell while they laughed at me and walked out of the bathroom and into my room slamming my door angrily, they don't know what's happened to me and why my mother really asked me to move here and I won't tell them, they can find out, before I realize it i'm crying, I quickly change into my cookie monster pj's and so they don't hear me I plug my iPod into it's speaker dock and turn it up as loud as I can and fall onto the bed face down crying my eyes out and drift off into a deep sleep.

At 10pm.

I hear someone walk into my room and turn round to see it's Charlie, I smile at him sleepily and say "hey Charlie, How have you been? I've miss you" he smiled back at me and walked over to the bed and hugged me tightly "I missed you too Izzy, it's been to long" I relaxed and hugged him back "I know, but i'm living here now, gonna do some decorating when I get home tomorrow, is that okay?" his smile grew even bigger as I rambled on "yeah that's fine, but go back to sleep now, you got your first day of school tomorrow and you need to rest." He kissed my forehead and left to do the same to Bell and Jodie "night Charlie" I called out before I fell back asleep.

* * *

Okay so that was it, let me know what you think and whether I should carry on because I'm not sure if I'm good at this :L


End file.
